


Not Fooling Anyone

by logans_girl2001



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Now that DADT has been repealed, John decides it's time to let everyone know he's in a serious relationship with one of the Australian pilots. One of themalepilots.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not Fooling Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the folders on my computer while pretending I don't need to be working on Wild Hearts Can't be Broken and found this. Not sure how I missed posting it when I posted all my older works but it's here now.
> 
> This is set within my When Evan Met Astra series but you do not have to have read any of that to understand this.
> 
> I don't own anything, not even Darcy. He belongs to the person I wrote the series for.

"Colonel?" Rodney's voice breaks the peaceful silence of my office.

"Rodney." I keep my voice as flat as possible. I have plans off world later with Darcy and was told in no uncertain terms to get all my paperwork finished _first_. Leave it to me to get a boyfriend who gets off on knowing I've done my paperwork. Or maybe he's a plant from Home World Security and he's using my attraction to him to make sure I get it done. I shake my head at that thought. Darcy and I first hooked up before we even left Earth; of course we both thought it was a one time thing with neither of us knowing that the other was on the expedition team.

"You received an encrypted message in this week's data burst." He holds a thumb drive towards me. "Don't worry. All I did was see who it was for and then I deleted it from the server. After downloading it on here, of course." He wiggles the drive at me; a reminder that I'm supposed to take it from him.

Slowly, hesitantly, I reach up and take the drive from his hand. "Who's it from?"

"O'Neill." Panic beats briefly in my chest. The last time O'Neill sent me a personal encrypted message was when my father died. "Hope it's good news," he says before turning and exiting my office.

I think the doors locked before plugging the thumb drive into the USB port of my laptop. My mind whirls with the possibilities of what O'Neill could have to say to me that requires a personal encrypted message while the laptop searches for the contents of the drive. Rodney has it set up to auto-play the vid file and once the laptop locates it, O'Neill's face appears on the screen.

_"Sheppard. Just thought you could use the head's up: the next four years will be under the administration of a very liberal Democrat named Barack Obama. He has already stated that he's planning on repealing Don't Ask, Don't Tell. But I think that your men and women shouldn't have to worry about it any longer. I mean, you're way out there and really, who's there to report you? I've also sent copies of this to Woolsey and all the other department heads."_

O'Neill looks down at where his hands are folded on top of his desk, his brow furrowed like he's making some kind of decision. Then with a sharp nod, he looks back up. _"I have to say that I envy you; living out there where you're free. Be safe."_ With a lopsided grin he picks up a remote and presses a button that makes the screen go black.

I flop back in my chair. Don't Ask, Don't Tell is going to be repealed. I can be free to tell anyone I want that I like both men and women; that Darcy and I are lovers. I can finally be open about what really happens when I get propositioned by a princess while on a mission.

But first I have to let Darcy know that I am no longer bound by law to deny him and what he means to me. And what better place than the off-world tavern we're meeting at later today.

But, of course, before I can do that, I _have_ to finish the pile of paperwork sitting in my inbox. I swear Woolsey is the Devil and the forms I have to fill out and sign are my own personal Hell.

I ask Atlantis to make sure I'm not disturbed unless it's an emergency and get busy finishing my work. The temptation that is Squadron Leader Darcy Owen is more than enough to make sure I dot every 'I' and cross every 'T'.

An eternal two hours later, I sign my name with a flourish on the last piece of paper and drop it on the pile in my outbox, knowing that Lorne will make sure they get to where they belong. I consider the idea, however briefly, of getting my own Walter but decide there is only _one_ and Landry won't willingly part with him. Not that I blame him; the man _just knows things_. Things he couldn't possibly know.

The gods must be in a favorable mood today, because I manage to make it from my office to my quarters, through a shower and to the jumper bay without being stopped. Unfortunately my luck doesn't hold out once I'm there.

"Colonel," Radek greets me when I enter my favorite jumper to find him fiddling with a tablet hooked up to one of the control panels.

I've obviously interrupted him performing some kind of maintenance. "Is there a problem with the ship, Radek?"

"No, no. Just routine maintenance. You want to take her out, no?"

I nod. "Was thinking about it."

"No problem." He quickly unhooks his tablet and puts the panel back. "Good as new." He waves one hand in the direction of the cockpit before stepping around me and heading for the ramp.

"Hey, Radek?" I call him back, not really knowing what I'm going to say.

He turns back to face me. "Yes, Colonel?"

"What do you think of Squadron Leader Darcy Owen?"

He pushes his glasses up his nose and squints at me. "You mean Doctor Lorne's brother?" I nod, my mouth suddenly too dry to speak. He shrugs. "He's nice enough, I guess. He always treats the scientists with the utmost respect. You could do a lot worse."

I choke on the breath I just took. "Excuse me?" I ask when I can speak again.

He grins at me, the cheeky bastard. "Please." He waves one hand in a dismissive manner. "Everyone knows. You're not as subtle as you think."

"So you think I've chosen well?"

"Yes, Colonel, I do."

I smile at him. "Please call me John."

"Very well… John." We share a grin, then he turns to go. "Enjoy your day. Squadron Leader Owen left about twenty minutes ago."

Of course he did. Darcy is always early. As opposed to me; I'm usually late. "Thanks, Radek."

I close the hatch, take my place in the pilot's chair and begin my pre-flight check. 

While the planet we agreed to meet on has a gate on its surface, and Darcy has a gene nearly as strong as mine, he always leaves on foot and I always leave in a jumper. We pretend to accidentally run into each other in one of the villages, agree to spend the rest of our leave together and then head back to Atlantis together in the jumper. All of which is apparently not fooling anyone and probably never has.

"Well, fuck me!" I mutter through gritted teeth, worried about so many people knowing my secret. But then I remember that not a one of them has ever even remotely let on that they know. They've all kept my secret. And for that I am immensely grateful. It would appear that O'Neill is right to be envious of me for I have the best team in two galaxies.

When the jumper drops down into the gateroom, I can see Woolsey standing at the railing. "You've seen O'Neill's message?" I ask him. He nods. "Squadron Leader Owen and I will need a private word with you later."

"I figured as much, Colonel. Enjoy your leave." I take his words for the approval they are and give him a sharp nod of thanks. He flashes me a small, barely there, smile before turning and walking into his office.

"Shall I dial the gate for you, Colonel?" Chuck asks breaking me out of my thoughts and reminding me I have someone waiting for me.

"No, thanks. I got it." I reach out and punch in the gate address with my right hand while turning the jumper to face the gate with my left.

The wormhole blossoms out and settles into the rippling ocean like appearance of the event horizon and I feel the usual thrill at knowing that I'm about to travel thousands of light years in mere seconds. With a gentle nudge, I get the jumper close enough to the gate to allow the automatic response of the jumper to take over and pull me into, and through, the wormhole.

After just a few seconds, the wormhole spits me out in the clearing where the gate stands on the planet and I pull the jumper up into the lower atmosphere, headed for the village.

As I pass over the forest that separates the village from the gate, I can't help but think of Darcy walking along the path. Even though I've known for most of my adult life that I am attracted to both men and women, I had never acted on that attraction before Darcy. Well, not beyond the occasional drunken grope in college.

It still amazes me, even after all these years that Darcy is still with me; that my inability to be open with our friends and team mates about our relationship hasn't driven him away. 

But that all changes today. I made the first step in telling someone with Radek. And it would appear I chose the first person to tell well. I was hoping that Radek would be accepting considering I've seen him sneaking out of the quarters of just as many men as women over the years. But he managed to catch me off guard by saying that everyone in Atlantis knows, that my sexuality isn't the well guarded secret I have always thought it to be.

But no matter. After today I will no longer have to worry about how it might affect my career.

I set the jumper down in a clearing on the other side of the village and make my way to the tavern in the center of the square. They know us here and that's one of the reasons Darcy and I come here so often. The citizens tend to leave us alone and let us do our own thing. And if we sit a bit closer than they think we should, they keep it to themselves.

Since I took the jumper, I beat Darcy to the tavern by about an hour and so I take up a position at the bar where I have an excellent view of not only the whole room but also the door. Then I sit back and wait.

Usually the only time I get spoken to is when the barmaids ask if I need anything. But for some reason today this one woman, whom I have never seen before, has gotten it into her head that I'm up for grabs. Her persistence gives me an idea. I have to time this just right and so I keep putting her off. And yet she keeps coming back.

Finally, I spy Darcy's familiar frame walking past a window just seconds before my admirer comes back to try, once again, to convince me to go upstairs with her. This time, instead of rebuffing her, I put my hand on her arm and lean in, doing my level best to convey an all encompassing interest.

I feel fairly confident that Darcy won't feel threatened or jealous of her since she's not really my type. She's older than me and much fuller figured than I usually go for; Darcy has seen pictures of my past girlfriends, not to mention she oozes desperation and that is a major turn off for any man. Well, any respectable man.

But I misjudged how much Darcy has worried about keeping my interest because the moment he enters the tavern and sees me flirting with the woman he goes ballistic. "Just what do you think you're doing, John!?" he demands, his voice a harsh whisper in my ear.

"Oh!" I turn to blink innocently at his angry face. "I was just talking to-" I falter on the woman's name but she is so besotted by my (supposed) interest that she supplies it readily enough. "Mae." I smile at her over my shoulder. "-Mae while waiting for you." I bite my lower lip and rest one hand on Darcy's upper arm. I can feel the tension coiled tight in his muscles. "Totally harmless. Right, Mae?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She doesn't sound so sure but she seems to get that she was just a pawn in my game with this man and decides to play along. "I was just keeping him company until you arrived. I'll say good day now." And with that she drifts off back into the crowd, looking for someone to help her lick her wounds.

"How dare you, John? Today of all days!" Suddenly it dawns on me why he's so upset as I remember just why he wanted to meet today. And why he was so insistent I finish _all_ my paperwork first.

"Happy anniversary, Love," I murmur, taking his face in my hands so I can press my lips to his.

I've managed to surprise him by remembering. And kissing him in public. But even so, he only stiffens for a second or two before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back. It says a lot about the peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy that they don't even seem to notice two men kissing in the corner, nor do they seem to really care. How I wish Earth could be like that but at least I live in a place where I can be free to kiss my boyfriend whenever, and wherever, I want.

After several minutes, Darcy pulls back. "John?" I can see the questions in his eyes; questions he doesn't have words to express.

I just grin at him. "O'Neill sent a message stating that the new president will be repealing Don't Ask, Don't Tell and that as far as he's concerned it already no longer applies to us here."

"So…" His voice trails off as he sorts through everything. "Mae was, what? Your way of telling me?"

I nod. "She kept hitting on me so I figured I'd let you see it so I could kiss you to show you have nothing to worry about. I love you, Darcy Owen. And I want everyone to know."

He swallows thickly. "You want to let everyone know about us?"

"Yes. Although, according to Radek, they already know. And approve."

He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. "Of course they know. You're about as subtle as a two-by-four to the face."

"But you love me, right?"

"With all my heart and soul." He takes my face in his hands and brushes a brief kiss to my lips. "Shall we go celebrate in the jumper?"

"We could always get a room, ya know."

"Yeah, but if I know you, you brought your favorite jumper and seeing as it's the one where we first had sex it just feels right to make love in it today."

My smile widens so much that my cheeks start to hurt. "Then let's go!" I grab his hand and pull him from the tavern in the direction of the clearing where I left the jumper.

The moment we enter the jumper, Darcy tugs on my hand hard enough that I overbalance and all but fall into his arms. He lets my momentum propel us into the bulkhead, letting my weight pin him in place. Instead of catching myself on my hands on either side of his head, I fall completely against him so that we bump noses before we get our heads tilted correctly in order for us to fight for dominance of a wet and sloppy kiss.

Our teeth clack together as we do our best to become one with each other. While Darcy and I have found ways to spend more than just a few minutes alone together, most of the time we're so frantic for the other that it's nearly over before it's truly begun.

But today I want to take my time. It's our fifth anniversary after all. And the first time we've both said 'I love you' out loud. When we're both panting harshly, I pull back and calm him with gentle caresses. "We have time, Dar. Let's go slow."

He blinks at me for a moment before quirking his lopsided grin. "Whatever you want, Love."

The last time I took my time with a lover was one of the last times Nancy and I had sex back when we were both denying that our marriage was over. Tonight will be different. Tonight is not an end but a beginning. I can feel my heart begin to race and I feel like it's our first time all over again.

Darcy slowly slips his hands under my jacket on my shoulders and pushes it off, letting it fall to the floor. He then slides his hands under the hem of my shirt and traces patterns on my skin with his fingertips before tugging the material off over my head. I fully expect him to begin undoing my belt but he doesn't. Instead he begins lightly tracing the lines of the veins under my skin, following the path of his fingers with his lips. It's like he's trying to memorize me by touch. It's something he's never really had time for before and he's giving every appearance of exploring my body to his heart's content.

He already knows just how sensitive my nipples are and that's the excuse I give myself for him skipping them in his exploration of my torso. "Lay down," he whispers when it becomes clear that he'd have to bend double, or kneel, in order to continue to explore my upper body.

I do as instructed with one hand tucked under my head so I can watch him worshiping me with his hands and mouth. My navel seems to fascinate him for some reason because he keeps coming back to lick around it and to dip his tongue in it. When his tongue skims under the waistband of my pants, I thread the fingers of my free hand in his hair for something to hold onto.

He looks up at me from under his lashes and gives me the most wicked grin I've ever seen on his face. "I'll get there. Eventually."

"I know you will. Not trying to make you go faster. Just need something to hold onto."

He winks at me, nods and presses a kiss low on my stomach. "God, John. You're so beautiful," he murmurs, his lips barely touching my skin, his warm breath making me shiver and goosebumps to break out all over.

Finally he feels like he's explored every inch of my upper body, including my fingers and ears, so he turns his attention to removing my boots and socks before unbuckling my belt and slowly popping each button on my BDUs, nuzzling my boxer covered erection as it's exposed. "Gonna fuck you so good." His voice is a strangled whisper. He's never expressed any desire to top me before, despite my telling him I'm willing to bottom on occasion, so his admission has my breath catching in my throat.

"Yes. Darcy, please!" My hips buck up when he mouths the bulge still partially trapped by my pants.

"I thought you wanted slow." His face appears in my line of sight and his expression can only be described as a leer.

"Changed my mind!" I reach up with both hands and grab fistfuls of his hair to pull him down so I can suck on his tongue. "Fuck me, please." I can hear the whine in my voice but I don't care. I feel like it's been years since I've had sex instead of days.

"Okay, John." He pulls back and finishes undressing me before stripping off his own clothes.

Then he's back and leaning over me, his erection nudging at my buttocks. "You are _not_ seriously gonna fuck me without lube. Right?"

He reaches over me to the hidden compartment under one of the seats and pulls out the emergency supplies we stashed there years ago when it became obvious that we were going to be having sex in the jumper on a regular basis. Pulling out both the lube and a condom, he sits back on his heels.

When he goes to open the condom, I put my hand on his. "We don't need that."

"You sure?"

I nod. "Been five years, Dar. I think we can go bareback."

He leans down to kiss me, then sits back to quickly coat his dick with the lube. This time when he leans over me, I wrap my legs around his waist and try to relax enough to let him in.

I've never had anything in my ass other than a couple of Darcy's fingers on the rare occasions I've convinced him to finger me, and of course my doctor's for a prostate exam. It burns and I find it difficult to relax enough. But Darcy is nothing if not patient with me. He knows he's my first same sex relationship so he's always been extremely careful about going slow when introducing me to new things. And this time is no different. He stops after each in-stroke to allow me to adjust. He's also keeping his thrusts short.

I want to grab his ass and force him all the way in but I know that's not the way to do it, not if I want to be able to sit tomorrow. So I take deep breaths, keep my eyes on Darcy's and do my best to not tense up.

"You're doing so good, Love," he whispers, lips pressed to my forehead. "That's it. Let me in. So fucking tight, John!" Finally his balls are pressed against my ass and I release the breath I've been holding, panting through the pain of being stretched further than I ever thought possible.

He pushes himself up on his hands so that only our groins are touching and looks down our bodies to where we're joined. "Oh, so fucking beautiful. Look, John." I raise my head and look but can't really see anything with my dick and balls in the way.

My erection deflated a bit from the pain of his penetration but as he starts to move my dick once again takes an interest in what's happening to my body. Before too long, the pleasure of him moving in me overrides the pain of being stretched wide and I'm able to lose myself in the sensation of being fucked by the man I love.

Darcy braces his weight on his right arm, licks his left palm and begins to jerk me in counter point to his thrusts. It's just what I need to get me to the very edge but I refuse to go over. I know he's not as close and I want him there, or mostly there, before I allow my orgasm to wash over me. 

I pull his head down to nibble on his earlobe, knowing it's one of his hot spots, and sure enough he has to let go of my cock to brace himself through his climax but I was close enough that the hitch in his breath, and the feeling of him coming in my ass, is enough to shove me over after him.

The world goes dark for an indeterminate amount of time and when I come to, it's to find Darcy snoring softly into my neck, his semi-hard dick still lodged in my ass. And I know I'm gonna be sore tomorrow from having a full grown man lying on top of me while lying on the hard floor of the cargo bay of the jumper.

"Darcy," I say, poking him in the ribs. He flinches and mumbles something but doesn't wake. I get both hands between us and push while rolling to my right and it's enough to get me out from under him. 

And enough to wake him. "Wha-?" He raises his head and blinks at me.

"You fell asleep on me."

"Sorry." He reaches up and pulls the cushion off the bench, along with a blanket, and curls up to go back to sleep.

"Should we talk about this?"

"About what?" He yawns big and loud.

"Telling people."

He shrugs. "You said they already know. Why tell them?"

I poke him, hard, in the back. He flinches and glares at me over his shoulder. "You're the one who was pestering me about keeping our relationship a secret and now you don't want to tell anyone!?"

He rolls back over to face me. "There's a difference here, John. Before, I thought no one knew. Now, I know they _all_ know. Why tell them something they already know. I mean, we can confirm it if you want, by sitting closer during meal times or while watching a move. Or even leaving Atlantis together when we get leave, but I see no reason whatsoever to actually go around telling everyone that we're a couple. Not now. If you want to, fine. But I don't see the need."

He has a point which I concede with a kiss. "You're right. It would just be tedious to go around telling everyone."

He smiles and slips one hand around the back of my head. "Glad that's settled. Can I go back to sleep now?"

A chuckle bubbles up my throat. "Yeah. Good night." I kiss him again and twist around to pull the cushion and a blanket off the other bench.

"Night." He curls up behind me when I settle down to sleep, his arm around my waist and his face pressed to the back of my neck. "I love you, John."

"Love you, too, Darcy."


End file.
